


Pretty Little Hostess

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little flirtation. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Hostess

Becka had known they were lucky to have a personal hostess to help with fundraisers and yet, when she had seen the woman they hired she had known the woman would end up trying to keep from being pestered. After a while she had stepped in when people began to pester, the woman was flushed and clearly uncomfortable and she had moved to kiss her cheek, wrapping a definitely protective arm around her and excuse them both from the women who had been pinching Mary-Lou's ass. 

 

"I'm sorry about that... I had no idea Historians could get so frisky."

"Oh...I'm used to it."

 

Mary-Lou said even though she was clearly flushed.

 

"I've learned that professional women are usually worse than hen night parties for their.... lewdness."

"Well, I do hope you're not including me in that?"

Mary-Lou laughed softly.

 

"Depends...are you planning to try and steal my panties?"

 

She teased half-heartedly. 

"Mmm, no... although I wouldn't turn down another kiss."

Becka teased softly. 

"You have such wonderfully soft skin."

Mary-Lou blushed.

 

"Sure....if you take me somewhere more private."

"Well, there's either my office... or my home?"

"The office would be best…"

 

Mary-Lou said.

 

"Then if anything gets too rowdy out here...I can still be here to sort it."

"Are you always so focused on work?"

Mary-Lou smiled softly.

 

"Depends..."

"On what?"

Becka asked, slowly guiding her away and to her rooms. Mary-Lou smiled and whispered in her ear.

 

"On how good the pussy licking is."

Becka laughed softly. 

"Naughty girl."


End file.
